Omnium contentiva
by Lenken
Summary: she thought she knew. and she did..but then WHat tHe HeLL iS THis! "um..can you repeat that?" there was silence for a moment, "I'm your last living relative, your uncle to be precise" and my mind blanked out. " Tsunayoshi-san?" " um- yes?" " Nice to met you, I'm the last sky arcobaleno" "hiee!" [ warning: Au , post-canon, OC's, rated M for a reason.]
1. Prologue

**Obligatory ****Disclaimer : **Don't own Khr or anything with copyright.

**Warnings: **Rated M for a reason, don't ignore that. Gore, Profanity, worrisome triggers, suggestive themes, angst, violence, mentions of child abuse/ human trafficking.

Mafia world is not only about rainbows afterall, I say these now because this is important, extremely so, readers should be aware of what they are getting themselves into, the plot is like an indistinguishable pallette of various dark shades, the whole canavas might turn out smudged here and there in the end, I'm no Picasso, you know, so brace yourself with these in mind.

**Author's note: **This story is canon compliant majorly with minor canon divergence. You'll know where if you watched the anime, I haven't read the manga so please keep that in mind throughout the story while reading. I tend to update sporadically, no schedule. So even if I don't update for long periods don't assume it's dead. I'll put up a hiatus or notice if it's discontinued. I read every review and will respond if it calls for. Only Constuctive Criticism is appreciated. I would ask of you to be open minded rather than a narrow one. Now on to the story, I really hope you all enjoy reading.

* * *

"what is depression like?" he whispered.

"It's like drowning, except you can see everyone around you breathing".

* * *

11th November, 20xx

19:37, Friday.

The November wind was bringing sounds of winter as it blew around the hollow ridge. It would be truly unfortunate to be up and around the station during such weather. One such unfortunate women's soul complained at her current predicament.

' "che" should have given it a rest, now how do I get out of here ?' she skimmed blindly for any reliable crevix with her foot and fingers, proding around to test their durability. 'man, I feel like spiderman-

...with the exception of his stickiness of course, though I could really have some help with that here'.

The young woman drew in a sharp shaky breath. She can't decide if its the thrill or adrenaline that's making her pulse race, breathing feeling laboured and the black spots that are blinding her already disturbing vision--'that's blood loss...shit' her footing slipped at the sight of the huge gash splayed across the lenght of her abdomen, she frantically fumbeled around to get her footing right but the lack of light only made it more difficult, her sore fingers had long gone numb and the loss of balance have started to strain them more now.

Her nose scrunched up as it was assaulted with a mishmash of smell consisting of rotten fish, plants, and various forms of human garbage. Her heart leapt to her throat as she glanced down again, wild, crashing waves slapping the stone walls harshly enough to splash thick globs of cold waters in their wake. It was a hundred-foot drop.

Suddenly the hard surface under her slim digits strained, then a resounding crack sounded followed by a starteled screech.

And she was falling.

'shitShiTSHItGOdDamMiT!' she flailed around mid-air fruitlessly to get ahold of something, anYThiNG, but the gravity was already calling for her urgently so with a thundering splash she met the water.

'COld!-' her thoughts were lost on her as the current tossed and tumbled her around like a rag doll.

The sharp edged rocks beneath the dark murky waters cut through her as if her skin's made up of ricepaper, it's jagged ends lodged themselves between her bones with a wet squelch, scraping the surface and back with a mighty push from the current, leaving behind thick loose folds of skin.

'Its no use' she thought somewhat hysterically, she already used up her meager amount of energy up there for who knows how long imitating a non-super spiderman and though not that deep, the river was still known for its strong current, sharp yet slippery rocks and their hazard prone slopes. Oh gods, why was she there again?

* * *

A heavy sigh reverberated through the stripped bare four walls of a small yet quaint single room apartment.

It was dark save for the soft afternoon light littering through the blinders. Several labelled boxes were haphazardly filed and stacked high at one corner. The single bed was stripped of its sheets with a bundle of clothes sat neatly folded atop it, the only untucked set.

She wasn't going to miss this place, not much anyways.

Dark eyes strayed towards the window as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears then at her phones clock.

Four hours before her move.

She glanced down as she fiddled with the sleeves of her hoodie. Her pants were clean save for a rip here and there with darkened patches in the dark blue cloth.

It will do, they were comfy enough. She put on her headphones as she turned the music on her phone, her favourite play list came to life around her ears, she decided to forgo her baseball cap for today. She then tucked some bills in her pants pocket along with her phone, then made her way to the door with keys twirling around her fingers.

It was a normal, simple evening.

The kind perfect for some creamy frozen goods.

**•••**

A clear plastic with a mishmash of junks hanged on her idly swinging right hand while the other pulled the mint popsicle out her pursed lips with a small pop as she walked through the sidewalk.

Dark eyes stayed vigilante even as she strode ahead with a carless air. Soon, she thought, soon she would be away from all of this, her resting bitch facade relaxed at the thought.

A whimper caused her steps to stutter, she eyed her surrounding disinterestingly but then a whine caused her next step to pause a bit.

She kept walking.

The call for help though slowed her walk, not that she would for someone at her neighbourhood, she wasn't stupid.

But the voice was young, like child young.

It was idiotic, she would be moving in a few, she didn't have time for this.

With an aggrieved sigh she changed her course as the voice elevated in urgency.

**•••**

Seriously!? she thought incredulously as she reluctantly listened to the tearfull babbles of the little girl.

-please! Whiskers is just a kitten! she would die if she doesn't spit the poisoned rat! A-and I can't go there! Mama would be very angry a-and its-hic- too dark! please miss! i-

"Damn the cat, Damned her bleeding heart' she thought with a huff through her nose as she fell through the ravine.

Down and down she went.

* * *

It still didn't stop her from scrambling through her mind for using up the 500rupees she spent on swimming lessons each month.

'Air! I need air!' was her panicked thought as her lungs threatened to burn even as she clamped her lips shut to contain the meager amount of oxygen she had.

She blinked her eyes rapidly as they stung, glancing around to find anything to hold on even as her body swayed around with the rushing currents.

Her hands stung as they scraped sharp edges of rocks and broken branches, as she tried to hold onto something for some grounding. She almost gasped out loud as white spots danced around the edges of her vision from pain when her shoulder nearly dislocated by the sudden strain on them when she **finnally**, finnally got hold of something sturdy to ground her battered form. She took a moment to rest then yanked herself towards the surface. Heaving loud gasps of -freshFRESH- air before a wave lurched and she was under again.

'Shit!' she thought as her grasp loosened from the force of the water, and she sank again, unable to keep afloat as her body started getting cold, heat seeping out of her pores to the water and away from her.

Cursing more than ever as the adrenaline started to completely hinder her ability to think as she her body panicked and started thrashing around wildly, wasting precious energy by tiring her muscle out by hysterical thrashing. Her chest burned, so did the muscles and numerous wounds. Her body slowed down from their frenzy as she completely burned out, feeling too heavy to even move.

She was going to die. Heavens, she really was going to die.

She no longer had firm hold on her breath after her lungs started burning uncontrollably, then choked on the brutal onslaught of water through her nose, ears and down her throat, hacking from the pressure in her chest. She flapped her limbs around weakly, fingers clawing at the heavy water but where could she go? -water, water, up and down, right and left- It was inky cool everywhere, she could't go anywhere -she was going to die- I don't want to die like this, this isn't how I wanted to die! It can't end like this! Move! Fucking move already! So weak...Pathetic.

Her vision grew hazy as black began to stain their edges and she felt lightheaded while the wounds lessened from a burning sting to a disturbing numbness but she couldn't find in herself to care about those right now as she struggled to keep her heavy eyelids open-

'Drowning is a peaceful way to die, what an absolute load of **shite**'.

-were her last thoughts before even her inner voice failed her.

"You never expect to be the one in an accident one day" she remembered someone telling her that. "It just happens."

Just like that, all the pain disappeared. She was cold no...numb. Her nerves had frayed, she could't feel anything. Her body started to float comfortably towards the surface even as swarms of small fishes obscured her path.

She was nothing more than a lifeless suspended corspe. A far cry from the wiggling lump that declared war on the murky water from the moment it embraced her unwilling self.

Then the world grew dark.

* * *

**Death by drowning : Postmortem report of Lilliana Bones.**

Post-mortem examination, conducted at Forensic Medicine department at St. Maria Medical College-Hospital.

Full Name: Lilliana Jean Bones.

Sex: Female, Age: 23

Time of death: 19:48

Dob: 11/07/1996

Dod: 11/11/2019

Weight: 119.05 pounds

Pathologist: Dr. Carl Adams.

Diagnosis: Large amount of froth present around nostrils and mouth, upper and lower airways, Ventricular failure, Higher lung weight after cardio arrest reflex, Inflated lungs, Marbled surface in lungs with dark red areas linked with collapsed alveoli, Hemorrhage, Pale-wrinkled and sodden skin, Prominent blue veins.

Cause of death: Submersion in liquid, hypoxemia and irreversible cerebral anoxia.

* * *

So short... worry not the chapters would be longer.

I'm **Not **a medical student, I only researched the causes and symptoms a bit, so the report may not make any sense to those who are.

And yes, the currency was written that way intentionally.


	2. Life, Death, Rebirth and Continuity

**A/n: **heads up for the mega chapter ahead.

* * *

she stood tall, with the golry of scars and her demons kneeling at her feet.

\- E corona.

* * *

**Life, Death, Rebirth and Continuity.**

The world spun as unexpected strong bands wound up through her midsection and heaved them up, she ignored the 'strAnGeRDanGEr' alarmed whisper, for now as she took in big gulps of the -swEeTSwEEt- air, her sight was still blurry, so she rubbed them with her stub -stuBBy!?- by hands, she felt -veRy- disoriented yet uttery calm -!?- her nose felt blocked, muscles ached and-

"Thank goodness " she swallowed a startled yelp as she was cocooned into an equally wet but warm embrance, she wiggled around the -sTRanGer!- unfamiliar arms but they only tightened, she stopped abruptly when she felt 'him?' shudder 'was he that frightened to see a drowning woman? hah must be a pretty sight with all that scrathes and gas-' "The gash!" she choked at the squeky voice -WHat- the man stiffened under her then pulled her -!?- up like the monkey does to simba in the lion king and turned her -hey!- this way and that way then started patting her out for injuries.

She strained her eyes to look him up and choked by having to subdue her gasp -CoSplay!- but she couldn't deny the origionality , 'he looks exactly like him, after all no make up would last after going through -thAt!- a dip from where I fell' she resoned herself. '-annnd doesn't he look animefied!? did I hurt my brain beyond repair? only that can explain why I'm so convincingly deluding myself that all this is more than a figment of her imagination, yes that must be i- " You seem fine" even his voice seem the same she thought hysterically

He heaved out a heavy sigh and hugged -her!?- her close then stood up, she vehemently ignored the throbing head ache she's having from the moment she broke from the water surface -GoAwaY- "Let's get you home, little one" 'little-?' she just sighed and leant her head on his sturdy shoulder blades and finally let sleep's -heAvENlY- arms embrace her, she wasn't stupid, nor was she a coward. And god forbid if she would turn into one now.

The dread welled up till now in her stomach clenched painfully as the pieces slowly formed an improbable thought.

She, a 23 year old, seem to have turned into a child of who knows what seemingly out of nowhere and is being held by one of the antagonist of the khr anime. She knows she isn't seeing things, after all the one thing she prided herself was for her impeccable memory when the situation called for it.

No matter the **sheer** incredulity.

Later she would grieve for her non-existent life back on her world. But that would be later.

* * *

"Oh" I was stupified. I was by no means a genius nor a prodigy but I was a 23-year-old adult and after unlocking my past -HoLYsHiT- memories, 10 years after my rebirth -that sounds so fictional- it has unfortunately reduced my vocubalary to_ this ._

"Honestly, I would of had thought for you to be in hysterics and not act the age you physically are, which I must say isn't much" a voice drawled out with a subtle aristocratic lilt to it.

"Are you calling me short!?" it slipped before I registered what I said -like the many other times- but its the first time I said it as _me_ -as in me with the memories- my inner conflicts must have shown on my person as a small smirk formed at his face, not the evil kind he shows in the series but the childishly playful kind -unsurprisingly she didn't find it disturbing- Then what he said registered, "You knew" it came out more as an accusation then I intended it to be... but we were close, at least the me before my...what? amnesia? trigger? let's just go with my chibi self for now.

"You know why I couldn't say anything" he said softly, all the while leisurely following my lead and plopping down on the armchair beside my bed legs crossed, cheek resting on his fist with elbows propped against the arm of the chair with his mouth curling into a familiar sly smirk

I grumbled but otherwise stayed silent. I was curious and asking him for something in free was like pulling a teeth, which as one could guess frustrated me to no end. I sighed. I had to know, this was serious after all.

"How" I asked bluntly.

"Hmm..how what, principessa~" he raised one brow minutely with that irritating coy smile of his. I couldn't help cringing, he called my chibii self that along with many other endearments, even though it touched me that she was someone he found endearing -which he would never outright say- It still warmed my heart, considering his past.

This time though I was sure he said that to disgruntle me.

"How and when did you realise my soul was reborn, was it the Hell ring?" because that was the only thing I could think of as of right now

I didn't know what I was saying but my former self seemed to, my memories were a jumbled mess, I would have to sort through them later on, after all they were just there, **floating. **As if waiting to be organised, I withheld the urge to rub my temple from the upcoming headache.

He just shrugged noncommittally and continued staring -which he had been doing for a while now- I rolled my eyes from exasperation with a huff, then twitched at the sudden gleam in his eyes, but it faded just as fast. I eyed him sceptically as he shifted and quick as bolt pinched my cheeks -"gahh?!"- then returned to his former state, all the while smirking with a smug satisfaction that I found endearing and infuriating all the same, as I rubbed my stinging cheeks with small hands and teary eyes.

'Ahh.. Is this really him? Does he have a weakness like hibari? surely this isn't normal!?' her subconsciousness wailed out in incredulity around her mind.

* * *

"Well rest up, I'm sure you are tired from all of the happenstances of today" it was stifling for him. the sky flames. her **enticingly tempting sky flames**. one that he had resisted until now -he ignored the faint sky threads already tightly coiled around his flames- he just couldn't betray this sky. she was naively innocent back then even for her, now she is not. so he won't hold back anymore, but now's **not** the time. Temptation.Temptations.

Waiting had never felt more bitter for him.

"You are still the same" he unconsciously mumbled that out loud as he stood up to leave, so he was startled when her flames subconsciously curled around him. soothing his 'emotional' flames. His flame stilled then purred in content as they nuzzled back into her's. Oh look how far the mighty have fallen. To a baby sky. with an old soul no less.

"Goodnight Dae" his gaze snapped to her's which he didn't even know was closed-

"It's Daemon, you are old enough to spell them, stop with such disgustingly mushy names" he chirped with a sickeningly sweet smile, followed by a rough musing of silver locks

" But that's so mouthful dae dae~" a tiny silevertte cried back pitifully while patting down her cowlick with such vigour he thought for moment that it would work only for it to be bounced back up.

" Did you finish your papers?" he inquired instead, as if he wasn't obsessively watching her innocent act, trying to capture his moment's with her in his mind. "Of course! when have I not?" she asked with a tilt of her head and a seemingly innocent wobbly smile, In 'her mind' she was an A grade liar. He deadpanned. She raised a brow at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

" Never you mind gattina, let's go through them before your uncle starts questioning my teaching skills" he turned a blind eye to it, "wouldn't want him to find about your incompetence now do we, nano?" but not without even a little jab, he was nice like that. The tiny silevertte bristles like a drenched cat as he rounded around her to cross the threshold.

His lips twitched when he heard the resounding "Who are you calling a useless midget zoticone?" high pitched screech.

"I thought you would drop that" he mused with soft eyes, "Didn't I? though I must admit its because this is easier, you don't mind do you?" she retorted with a sly tilt of her lips and a wiggle of brows. He stifled a snort. She's the same alright.

* * *

She didn't think she would wake up after she fell to her death. Reincarnation was only a passing thought. Maybe not. She wasn't religious, she was more... atheistic in nature but, she did dream for reincarnation or rebirth (with her memories of course) who didn't?

Like most people she wanted to right her wrongs. A bit more than it was considered normal, perhaps. Those who are contend with life doesn't lament on its very aspect each and every day. Not to say she didn't enjoy doing anything else. It's just... many things could have gone better. She felt as if everything was falling apart, her world, her whole damn world being the keyword. 'The' world though, just kept moving. Moving and moving, it doesn't stop for anyone, she knows that. No matter who gets left behind.

Yet she longed for a way back, yearned to fix her past.

But be as it may be, she knew it was only a wishful dream. Just that. A **dream**.

And she was right. She didn't wake up. She **died**. But who did blink into existence again was a tiny wrinkled bawling infant. With small wisps of silver for hair.

Death certainly wasn't what she expected but it worked in the end, somewhat.

••

Her soul had aimlessly floated around the vast blackness for what seemed like an eternity. After which her soul melded with flesh and soft bones. Stretched and moulded by nimble hallow fingers. Gentle Hallow arms soothing her age old soul from mindless screeching during her worst.

The thing about depression is, it doesn't stop, doesn't get easier.

It's painfull; to cope with grief, all alone. Like a dark miasma it feeds at her happy thoughts...till all that's left is disbelief, anger, pain, guilt, fear, self-hatred, self-pitying, resentment for anything and everything, wistful longing with a wild array of what if's and whyMeWhyMe's all bunched together as a throbing pulsating bomb waiting to explode with no luck to an outlet.

••

She didn't like the safety blanket. It gave out a temporary illusion.

Paranoid, maybe. But she just doesn't think she can handle betrayal in such a fragile and vulnerable state, so no one can blame her for she coped.

She thrashed around, a lot, trying to break free. But soon gave in when she felt it quivering and feeling strong burst of emotions she couldn't decipher, the following muffled wail clenching her newfound heart.

The next time she wakes it's still dark, warm and safe. her grief is still there so is the ever present fear, which has subdued a lot by now- tiring herself out by always keeping a firm hold on fear won't help her- the warmth makes her sleepy, so so tired.

(She feels incredible amount of lethargy, too heavy to move, too weak control anything. But she feels safe.)

She has an inkling to what's happening.

'It was nice' she thought, after some more time passed. Made her feel safe, the often warm rub over her blanket followed by a soft determined and protective purple glow only made her more reluctant to reject her blanket.

She is more than sure of what's happening to her by now. It was just so...she should feel lucky, she believes. She wasn't anything special. Who knows how many people got second chances?

That's what this is, she thinks uncertainly but with no small amount of conviction.

That wasn't a theory she cooked up out of nowhere though. She spent a long daunting period of time in doubt. (what's happening to me? I died, I know I did. Right?...right. Or, maybe...maybe I'm comatose. And fully paralysed? But what about the purple glow? the muffled voices? somehow she doubts it's the hospital staffs, cause the constant voice sound anything but professional. None of this makes sense, regardless her deprived self keep coming with nonsensical theories.)

Most painful was the biting seclusion.

She was getting tired of waiting -998, 999,...68000? no..69000 mhm n- waiting and waiting.

And though she knew she wasn't alone, it wasn't the same. At this rate she will really get insane (thorough and thorough), her memoriesas blurry as they are, keep repeating. Resonating like a broken videotape, a distant memory. Her mind had warped itself into a turmoil of memories. Enticing her with something never to have again, it was the worst kind of torture she could ever hope for.

Buzzing chorus of words exchanged around by voices that would rise and fall like a rolling sea. The crescendo makes the words difficult to understand. Sometimes they die down, snippets left behind seem more comprehensive then.

Soon they will consume her. (She wonders when she will escape from them...if she even **ever** will. But...does she really want that? She lost them, she lost everything. As much of a torture it is, she still claws at whatever lingers. She didn't want them to be snatched away.)

They say pain and pleasure go hand to hand, she never grasped the meaning as well she did now.

She jolts awake to a gust of cold that had a cry ripped out of her throat.

(She wakes to the feeling of something being snatched away, something is taken from her but for the life in her she can't understand what. But she wants it back, she doesn't feel safe!)

The warmth is **gone**. So is the darkness.

It's disorienting, its distressing.

She decides she doesn't like being manhandled, even if she feels too weak to defend herself. In confusion she screamed. Loud and shrill and high-pitched, desperate and fragile.

An infant's wail. The kind that's freshly born.

The newborn quietens down as she's swaddled in something incredibly soft and warm, the cold is bearable now. She contemplates her situation, wait is it still a she? She's alive though no... no she isn't. Not really.

For the first in a long time it's not the veil of darkness that greets her vision, however blurry it is. 'It's bright' she decides. So much light, so much colour, it was almost blinding. Its been too long, but she adjust after a few tearfull blinks.

Blots of colours danced in front of her. Shadows moved and vague shapes formed one moment then scattered in the next.

Sounds fell on deafened ears, like muffled thuds on a distance. Her head throbbed, skin prickled -sticky,clammy, hot- While her heart...her heart throbbed wildly. Alive.

A hoarse voice sounded near her even as rubbery fingers prodded her frame. Her heart stuttered at the the touch. Bleary eyes pryed themselves open again.

There's a face in front of her, blurred, but she recognises the twist of smile for what it is, a sad grief filled smile. The mouth moves but she can't comprehend a single word. The glob's talking gibberish. At least she thinks it's gibberish.

She drifts asleep to the feeling of something amiss and thoughts of rebirth.

* * *

She's called seril. That much she understood, after so many giant repeating it whenever they come around her- she thought it was a form of greeting at first- The confusion of her identity took a long time to get used to.

It felt wrong the first time she responded to her given name (she doesn't know why that is).

••

Seril's lost the fortune of parents (she's told that rather rudely and in other words she can't understand) but the only picture they formed in her mind were of nameless unknowns so it didn't hurt -it took some time but eventually she figured she was in an orphanage (where the unwanted are dumped, why do they call her a bastard child? she doesn't understand ), what with different caretakers and many loud childish squeals and cries (she read that in her books, she loves her books, it gives her new words and mutes -muffles- the static in her head)- she took the time she isn't with her books to mourn, for what she didn't know. But she always felt funny, so that wasn't new.

(There were phantom images and voices inside her head.)

Others stared at her. Whispering, pointing. It only got worse as time went by.

••

(They call her odd. Weird. **Freak**.) She feels as if she's drifting. -lonely**so**lonelyWhY**won't they play with me? Am I am not good?- **not everything seems interesting now, she bored- emptiness gnaws at her- freaks don't get love they only get reluctant tolerance.

Her skipping stops short when she witnesses the man and she-man who looked at her with scary expression looked the exact opposite while looking at curly- story time! Once upon a time when a silverrete pushed her bowl of hard-earned porridge towards a downtrodden curly haired girl when said curly head wouldn't stop stealing glances at her bowl with a growling stomach. It was a branch offering for friendship. But curly seems oblivious, the silverrete was shy (for obvious reasons) So she kept at it with her nonverbal action, hopeful that she would be understood one day -she forgot that they were stupider than her- Once upon a time when the silverrete kept hopefull eyes at curly when she was tired and dirty and late for food, curly responded with spitting ,disgusted and hateful eyes glowering, mouth twisting into a malicious sneer as she screeched for the matron -madam- and accused her for bullying her by always demanding her food. All stared at her puny self in aghast. No one asked her side of story. She was three, curly was five. Curly wrenched the offered branch from its roots and the fragile root snapped. The end haha- curly looked weird with that tooth rottening sweet smile but **hopeful**. Oh.

She turned back towards the garden. -At least now she will have some peace- (her stomach hurts).

Everyone is supposed to be different.

Then why do they always treat her the same? she doesn't understand. Why couldn't she make freinds with anyone? So alone, always so alone. When would it get better? She just wants everything to end, like the bad dreams she sometimes have. For someone to speak with her, talk with her, in a friendly way.

She just wants to be understood. For someone to at least try a little for once.

(she willbe** good **she promises, she will even** lie **when said so they will still** stay **by her side, even if she's not good at it**.**)

A rush of emotions seized her small frame and she almost, almost started crying at that. The soft skin of her lips stung as she dug her teeth into them.

( Muted names and blurred images of places, words punctuated with muffled laughter, voices with joking lilt, some serious in nature but most never reach a high enough pitch to be registered as more than a dull hum.)

But that's okay, she's used to them by now.

So she did what she always does, slapped her cheeks together then gave herself a good shake.

Bodily pain was good. It's a good distraction. ( for the inside pain )

**•••**

She soon realised the orphanage wasn't a place where children were given love, only care till they could manage by themselves ( for her it was when she first pushed herself up supported by an old rickety chair leg gripped by soft pudgy fists in wobbly and equally pudgy legs.)

Although only seril seemed to be privy to the realisation about how sorely **misplaced** was the trust and blind dependence of her peers were to the orphanage staffs.

She wished she didn't learn it the hard way. - don't think don't think- but she can't leave, she won't survive outside the dingy walls of the old orphanage.

'I can't leave' She numbly realized as she sat in the solitude of her lonely small space she called her room. (It's was an old bathroom, unusable)

••

The old lady she's been spending time with when she's freed from her chores asked to call her nana today, when asked why she blinked then gave her some biscuits and hard lollies with a 'I've always wanted a grandchild to spoil' with a tired soft smile.

I met soft blues with my most intimidating glares as bony oversized -to her- fingers prodded my cheek with unrelenting vehemence.

"Oh my, a little fierce there" the she-man cooed.

She just wouldn't let me be. I fully ignored her when glares didn't work. Trying to drive her away. ( They all leave eventually.)

"Ah, if it isn't the littlle spitfire? hmm..say, why don't you stay with this old lady for tea this evening? I have cookies too." painted lips set in a serene smile with a or-else glint in steely blue eyes.

Like I could say no to food, crazy demon woman trying to bribe her way through.

"My, my look how nicely you clean up, little spitfire would grow into a heartbreaker"

I squirmed around in the absolutely horrid pink dress she forced me into,( no, she didn't get distracted by the sugary delicacies dumped on her lap, she was totally conscious when she agreed to letting her do her biding.) what is she saying? "I'm four" It's like talking to thin air.

...somehow it had the opposite effect.

**•••**

The emptiness subsides a little.

* * *

5 years after she broke through the water_

Growing up was hard. The first time she was teetering on the edge of breaking and when she thought that she found a stable ground at the least, life happened. Orrr more like death in her case.

Each night she would sort through her newfound memories -and wasn't that a weird thought- she would be forever thankful that her first memories were blurred out. She really didn't want to experience infanthood a second time -and her childbirth, ESPECIALLY childbirth hrk!- but the downside to that was she didn't have any mental image for the woman who struggled to her last breath to give her child a chance at life. She always felt the simmering anger bubble at the thought that her former self was so unaware of what her existence was seen as, how could they treat a child like that? -sometimes, she felt the overwhelming **need** to prove that noNoNO she didn't take anyone's place, she had felt the void, the warmth(SaFEty)of the women's womb, shedidn't reallydidn't hoNesT!- she wasn't naive though, it could be a possibility but she can't always wallow in the past she had to focus on the present... or else she would be lost **truly** lost

It wasn't easy nor would it become easier later, what she could do was learn how to mask them beneath other thoughts, at the very **bottom**. The thought of taking an inoccent's place isn't something as easy to come in terms with as you read in fanfics -her conscience wouldn't allow to that- And guess what? She lost her memories when she was reborn, it was all a little too much for a minute old infant. ( She wonders, how everything would have turned out if she never got them back?)

Daemon helped a lot though. He was there. Always lurking around. As a silent support. Not exactly treating her as he would to her chibii self, but still as someone to look out for. He's someone very endearing to her now. It was hard not to. Even after with the knowledge of his past crimes. Especially after with all the things he had done for her, a girl in a foreign world with only the company of strangers. All alone. Dare she say, she doesn't care. As long as he's actions are reasonable now. She was more 'in the moment' kind of women, with an eye out for the future. It is what it is. She can't change the past. If it makes her up to be an apathetic person, so be it.

She learned she was an orphan, she accepted that in stride. she didn't mind. it only helped with her situation -the confusion about her sudden change in habits (though he said it wasn't much, this was still khr. oh think about all the chaos)- the fact that she was a sky was an alarming surprise but nevertheless, a welcomed one, that they were on the beginning of harmony just made it all the more nice -though he seemed a bit fidgety and reluctantly told her they can break it if **she** so **wishes** to. To which her soulfire vehemently latched onto his, snarling and seething. which ended with her dragging a thick blanket, pillows and parcelling him up from where he laid on the cold hardwood on winter. Flame drunk. she woke all curled up to him the next day- she learned her flames were quite sentient, she was aware of them from a young age but the only thing she was good at was the iron leash she had on them all the time -she made a promise- one couldn't even sense her as an active sky.

The only thing she had difficulty in swallowing was the fact that Kawahira was her only living relative. -she ignored the fact that she was an earthling too or half or just not- Kawahira, a.k.a checkerface/the man in iron. -she had a single Ironman action figurine as a child, hah this couldn't have been more cliche- .Most people would think of her as naive, but she always tried to avoid being biased and thus she almost always ended up liking the antagonist characters more. But with reason. And thus she came to the conclusion that she couldn't hate her only living relative ,she didn't appreciate his "small sacrifices are needed to avoid greater ones" but understood it on some level, but not to the point where she would snatch someone's free will. ..but she doesn't think she can choose the world over her loved ones (though its admittedly only one person now, maybe it would turn into two later), she was selfish like that. -again she ignored the fact that at the manga kawahira was all alone- She ain't no God nor a Giglio Nero, just because she knows of the future doesn't give her any right to change it. Who is she to manipulate them behind the screen like that? who told her it's alright to make decisions for them? Everything turned alright at the end. No one died. Okay so maybe some did, and she would do what she could. But the butterfly effect is already on process. Already by existing she made some huge waves. So she would keep an eye out for the casts. Future is ever changing. If need to be, she'll intervene before it's time.

After all, she thought glancing at her favourite mists. Dae and oji-san were engrossed with the hotpot they were cooking and the ease with which they held themselves evidently showed how comfortable they were around each other.

They are more than just characters now.

So I would be strong, strong and brave, she vowed. To face the present and be the first one to face the danger when it comes before her family-something primal purred from deep within her at that. chanting. protect. mine. MInE. mINe- a Sky, all accepting, all encompassing, the home. and the home protects what belongs to them to its best.

So she won't be leashing her soulfire at all in the face of danger. (She doesn't think she would be able to stand being alone again.)

Her resolve only strengthened as time went on.

It was rather hard to believe but she adapted after all that. The last vestiges of incredulity left her soon after.

* * *

And so, life went on.

Time passed in a blur of new memories. Which screeched to a halt with rather disturbing changes.

**••**

I stared blankly at the brightly lit. blinky, ok no it was just a glowing solid pacifier. the orange pacifier. My eyes followed Daemon as he paced back and forth, raking his slim digits through his scalp then tugging on his dark blue turquoise hair, mumbling incoherently, as amusing it is to see this side of him, my attention was drawn back to the-wREtCheD- thing that I just can't seem to make it stay away from me -the first time I flushed it (ew, I know), then I threw it on a burning pit in a weaponsmith's shop, froze it then tried to crush it, asked Dae to Chuck it all the way to the other side of the world, followed by many others... all to no avail, it would be seen innocently wounded up around my neck the very next day.

I could understand his worry, it's already been a week, the first thing oji-san said after I got stuck with the blinky -Yes, I would be calling that wretched thing that- was "You broke your promise" with his usual monotonous voice, though what made me want to give him a hug was the devastating look in his eyes, he looked so done with life, he just upped and accepted it and that was- he looked...fragile, not the proud ice block of an uncle, I would take that uncle anyother day beside this one, he suddenly didn't seem too unapproachable, but the change was so quick that my brain shut down. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me, I was worried that I crossed some line when he all but went rigid. right like a log, I waited, for anything but nothing happened, so I carded my fingers through his hair, and let small wisps of sky flames to wrap around him slowly, I didn't want to startle him.

He was still unresponsive, but I did feel a weight on my shoulder, he was leaning his head. It must be weird for him 'how long has it been since he had any physical contact?

"It's alright...I don't mind" I whispered softly, - she really didn't, at least not about being a sacrifice for this and honestly she knows what's going to happen, she didn't like being dependent (and she would help with making their circumstances less tense) but that's all there was to it, the last arc is already near and she didn't want to disrupt the plot but after that, well...l- as I did I also let some of my flames surround Dae, he was not right in the mind at the moment, his flames immediately latched onto her's, trying obsessively to coil around her flames as much as he could ..they were grieving, whimpering, snarling and seething all at once.

Flames, I learnt can convey a person's emotion deep from their soul. Sometimes they are opposite to their person, but they are still a part of them. They convey themselves freely, some more so than the others.

My soulfire was seething, it was angry and it wanted out, not at oji-san, never at family, she was more angry that they were at a standstill, they couldn't complete their set, it wasn't broken -neVeR- it was more as if it was paused. It wasn't just her flames, even she wanted a family, a lonesome sky has a rather sad life after all.

* * *

"Are you sure about this mi cielo? you are still related to kawahira, and I don't think they would turn a blind eye to that." he drawled out, but I knew that he was a tad bit worried. I huffed he asked it so many times in so many ways -cause that won't be Daemon if he went all mushy after bonding- that I eventually lost count, I fondly nuzzled my flames with his, the result was there alright, his shoulder loosened, face relaxed minutely and his thumb stopped fiddling with his ring- the only nervous tick he has and shows around me- it's been a week and 2 days since I became the ex- sky arcobalno, and 4 days since I bonded with Daemon, we are currently traveling to Japan, from here on I don't know any future and from here on my real journey in the khr universe begins.

* * *

Hah.. so... maybe I unintentionally made Daemon seem a tad bit too ooc, but not for long and he may act a bit ooc around his new family but that's about it.

This was made in a rush, I just want to jumpstart the story, the main story starts from next chapter.

Italian; gattina: kitten, zoticone: you big oaf, nano: midget, mia Cielo: my sky.

I googled this up ,may not be right.

And about Daemon's involvement in his arc. It would be explained. All in due time. The arc still happens. During our Oc's cursed times. But nothing would be the same in it.


	3. So much for keeping things simple

**A/n**: I really don't want to deviate too much from how the original characters of khr acts, so do be blunt when that happens. And of course, I don't own khr and anything with copyright.

* * *

**So much for keeping things simple.**

The day on the Sawada household was like any other.

"muwahaha, lambo-sama successfully stole the most food from tsuna today!" was followed by a gunshot, "that would be me" said the shooter while tilting the front of his fedora, his voice was starting to loose it's squeaky edge by now.

"how many time did I-pin tell you not to brag about stealing tsuna-nii's food" and "Bah! get off! get off lambo-sama! you squinty eyes!" while flailing his small limbs around.

"Serves you right you aaho-ushi and it's told not tell, and stop referring to yourselves in third person you brats!" the speaker received twin glares for that but the Chinese let it go, as being the sensible one -'master, won't appreciate this behavior in front of him'- and a "shut up baka-dera!" "-you!" "ma ma, there's no need for your fireworks now." "shut it, you baseball idiot!" " hiee!..Gokudera-kun!" "hai!" "Aack!" "that's an unbecoming sound for a Boss" "EXTREME! Let me in too!" "tch" a trident clanged with the one with sleepy voice's tonfa, "fufufu..where do you think you're going the party isn't over yet." a voice chirped mockingly, "I'll bite you to death, pineapple head" was retorted back with a bloodthirsty grin.

"VOIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU SHITTY BOSS!" exclaimed a now drenched swordsman while swinging his prosthetic sword arm around, "Get me another bottle, trash" grunted a tanned feather donned man, from his throne. "ushishishiii, come back to me frog-head" "it was you who made me wear that shitty-sempai" a monotone voice retorted back. " sigh~ As always Ryo-chan is looking absolutely delicious!" squealed a stocky man with green hair, shaved at the sides, said 'ryo-chan' shivered, while a pretty brunette patted him reluctantly on his shoulder.

"Mou, this is a disaster" a cloaked child voiced, followed by a slurp. "Bwahahaha! bow down before the great Skull-sama you snivelling bastards! hrk-" " the only snivelling bastard I can see except lambo is you, kora" said person glowered distastefully to the stuntman below him. "why am I wasting my precious time with you idiots" a grennette droned, a bullet whistled past his ears at that "who are you calling idiots, four-eyes?", " *sigh, they are a loud bunch aren't they gamma?" "True, princess" she relaxed at the stocky person's voice. 'kyoya still treats me the same' a forlon voice sounded through the safety of his mind, the dark miasma flowing around the red donned dark-braided child with his ever present serene smile creeped out a sprawled cloud child. "aw its all gone ki-chan won't you be a dear and bring me some of mrs sawada's marshmallow muffins won't you?~" chirped a smiley faced man with wide expectant eyes to his companion, said companion sighed then went to fullfill said request/order/threat.

"Get out of the kitchen baka-mitsu!" barked a bluneete, "But my nana!" " ara, did you want something anata?" beamed a short brunette "only you", said brunette swooned and was whisked away, "ah true love" sighed a pinkette, another bluneete, dark brunette and a pale-orange haired teen blushed a pretty pink at the followed scene while the tanned bluneete mock gagged.

Yes, just like any other day...but with a party in full swing.

* * *

The next day_

The house was all but empty after the chaos filled day. Everyone except for the matriarch, her son, the ex- arcobalano, the heads of the newfound millefiore family with their Lightning and cloud gaurdian, were out. They were just conversing between themselves when the door bell chimed throughout the house. They paused, the children were not supposed to be back so soon nor were they expecting someone, they glanced at each other but they only shrugged/rolled their eyes/shook their head/ verbally answered in negative.

"Tsu-kun, a young lady is here to meet you!" nana shouted from the front door.

Sawada Tsunayoshi flushed. He scrambled towards the front door hastily, nervously sharing a glance with his tutor.

Reborn tilted his head but stayed back. They all straightened when they heard tsuna's trademark 'hiee'. Soon they saw a nervous tsuna followed by a young girl into the living room.

* * *

Dae rang the bell for her, glanced at her then melted into the background in lazy wisps of mist.

"Ara, and who might this be?" she stared at nana for few seconds, then politely nodded. "Good morning, I'm here for tsuna" she kept it simple, "tsu-kun?" nana mumbled to herself then threw her head back and shouted for her son, she blinked when she was addressed as such.

A fluffy haired teen greeted her, again she stared but composed herself when he started to go a bit red under her gaze.

"Tsunayoshi?" " Y-yes?" she sighed, straightened herself then looked straight into his eyes, "Hello, I'm the last sky arcobalano can we talk?" he just stared at her with a rapidly paling face.

Annnd she got to hear the trademark 'hiee' of the Vongolia decimo. She winced. so much for keeping it simple.

When she was made comfortable inside, she glanced around the other occupants. She stared. They stared back at her. she glanced at the decimo then back at them.

* * *

I sighed. "Wasn't excepting you all to be here" I said softly to myself, I relaxed when dae carded his fingers through my now waist length silver hair. Then tensed minutely when the hooded figure shifted, their fellow comrades glanced at them but they only shook their head.

"I don't think I know you" the always closed eyes were pinning her with his intense amethyst eyes. Everyone tensed at that. For an outsider it would be a simple statement. But not for those who know of his powers -he won't remember everyone from every other worlds, but the people associated with those he keeps an eye on? never- They narrowed their eyes when they noticed her tensing too. Not everyone knew of Byakuran's gift after all. I sighed again when dae tugged at my hair in admonishment.

"She s-said she was the last sky-arcobalano" tsuna explained nervously, then flinched when everyone's gaze pinned him down.

"Ah, where are my manners. I'm Serilda, it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said softly but clearly.

'Germen?' was their thoughts.

"Ciao, I'm Reborn may I know what my student here mean by that?" even though he put it like that, it was clearly said in a demanding manner and I wasn't offended, after all I know where he is coming from.

I stared back unflinchingly at his gaze, then glanced at the girl with a fluffy top hat. "Current boss of giglo Nero?" she straightened at that, so did the stocky man behind her - gamma, her mind helpfully supplied- and byakuran.

" After the future that never was- everyone stiffened at that- yuni didn't receive the pacifier, I know she didn't." By now they were eyeing me warily. I withheld the urge to sigh again and slowly made my hands inside the pocket of my skirt, clearly showing my intention to not startle them - the situations I get myself into, they are mafia, most of which are the freaking _best_ ones in their field- I took out the now clear pacifier, their gaze immediately snapped to it with such disgust that I almost flinched back. After some time they were back at staring hell holes into me, though this time with much more intensity, even tsuna looked grim. My heart dropped a little at that, but I was quick to compose myself - ' they don't know me, heck I only know them from the series, not in person'.

"I had that" they were silent for some time.

"How? Was it checker face?" I cringed at that name, which they didn't miss -of course, what did I except from paranoid mafias, god I'm awful at this- I more felt than hear the inaudible sigh that daemon heaved, he was tired. 'Shit, if I don't get ahold of myself soon, he won't be staying invisible for long'.

"No" "But you know of him" viper/mammon was quick to rebut, ah ever the information broken. Daemon's flame nuzzled my tense ones till they were happily purring, really it wasn't even funny, her flames absolutely loved her bonds.

"He's my uncle" mist flames exploded in front of me. Orange flames burst in small flares in my right cheek were a bullet fueled with sun flames whizzed past and healed the small scorch mark in but an instant. "Dae" a whisper, the pulsing mist flames stilled, swirled in front of me cautiously then slowly formed a tall shilouthe. "I mean no harm. If I did I wouldn't be exposing of me being his cousin." I said with a steely edge.

"Let's all calm down" it was the Decimo, in his HDWF mode, narrowed orange glowing eyes calm as the still sea. Something in me bristled at that - not now- but I held it back with a tight leash. "Is...is that Daemon Spade?" It bristled again, this time with a low snarl. My jaw flexed with effort at keeping it at bay. "I meant no disrespect" he began slowly. hmm..his institution is really good, more than I thought it would be right now.

I nodded stiffly, then relaxed further when Dae fully materialised, sat down on his illusionised sofachair while snatching me up and promptly sat me on his lap, I stiffened, made to snap at him but one look at him and I deflated. An arm was wound around my midsection, other was already playing with my long hair. I crossed my arms and huffed, with the tips of my ears a light shade of peach. I was embarrassed.

When I glanced back at our audience, I quickly slapped my small hands on my mouth, cheeks bulging with effort and tears of laughter gathering at the ends of my eyes.-ohMygOd- they looked comical, really. Tsuna had red ears and bulging eyes _still _in HDWF mode, the marshmallow lover had a blank face with eyes closed, so did fon- it's really fon, like real fon!- gamma, viper? had parted mouth, lal, reborn -!- , collenello -nello!'-, yuni, kikyo just had a blanked outlook and skull had his helmet on but the visor was up, showcasing his lined bulging eyes and parted painted lips.

They were quick to compose themselves at the face of my act though.

I lightly coughed, then composed myself. _again. _"how...he's your mist" he tried again. My eyes narrowed, "Why, if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun...yes, I'm her mist is there problem with that?" he drawled out while mockingly eyeing him. The Decimo frowned but didn't rebutte to that and questions were asked to which they will gain answers to.

"You are a sky... with purer and stronger flames, yet I can't feel them. Why is that Serilda-san?" it was yuni, sweet little yuni. Others paid more attention to that. I licked my dry lips, cleared my throat again " I can't control them much, I..at the moment I only have mist and there are unbounded elements here" silenc .

"You think your flames can force a bond on us" there was no undertone to it, just a blunt statement, fon wasn't smiling but he didn't seem angry yet. I glanced at his uniquely narrowed eyes, he was a child but not a kid anymore, -still so cute- I nodded at him, the lightning scoffed but stayed quiet, skull was silent, his viser was back down. reborn's fingers were twitching- he didn't like being doubted- but he too surprise, surprise..stayed put. Viper was floating a bit but silent too.

"It's true, after all I'm her guardian" he wasn't gloating, even if he had a mocking smirk and they understood after all Daemon was older than the arcobalano and strong too. "And her flames are sentient" just as he finished saying that, brilliant orange flames bristled out of her snarling and seething tightly coiled around her mist, her heart jumped to her throat at that, if it wasn't for alarm bells ringing throughout her whole being-DanGEr!dAnGeR!proTEcT!mInE!MInE!- she wouldn't have unleashed her soulfire.

The Skies stiffened at that while others went rigid...then trembled with effort to fight off the immense sky attraction. Two skies were fighting her's off from their elements while the third soon joined in the fray when he noticed the new occupant.

Rokudo Mukuro.

...

...

...

Ah. "Stop.." I mumbled, my hair was shadowing my eyes by now. "I said...Stop it!" I roared out, my eyes burning out the usual silver with bright orange, soon after my whole body was on fire.

That gained their attention. In HDWF mode people can manifest their fire through any parts of their body, the more the will, the more the flame's efficiency to spread but making your whole body to manifest soul fire is unheard of.

I twitched then jerked violently when my flames snapped simultaneously with six flames - my flames were a purring mess, yipping, crooning and nuzzling with her new additions, protectively coiling around the new masses with thick foliage of orange soulfire- 'you little shit' I was troubled between feeling happy and bitter.

Six synchronized thuds resounded and then I followed suit, but was instead caught by familiar pair of arms.

"Sleep...sleep for now mi cielo" and sleep I did. Too exhausted to even twitch.

* * *

Phew...there's your chapter, I know it feels a bit rushed, but bear with me for few more chapters.

Mi cielo: my sky.

Serilda: a German name; armored battle woman/maiden.

I'm a sucker for fluff, though that isn't the only thing I'll mix into this wild goop of a story. I'm trying for a little bit of everything. Just hope it turns out well.


	4. Unusual or impossible?

**Should have posted this sooner**.

**'_' : thoughts**** -_- : facts, thoughts, surrounding**** _italics : _imp/ flashback/ dream.**** "_" : saying****/talking.**

Last chapter It was shown that seril's flames healed her wounds.

**Ques**. How did she do that? Healing comes with sun flames and by some extension cloud flames too, sky flames don't do that.

To answer to that if you remember, while in hdwf mode tsuna got struck by a truck on his first time. Along with many other injuries. But at the end he always came out mostly unscathed. Sure there are many logics that don't apply in khr world. still. That just doesn't happen. I'm not disregarding reborn's thoughts on that too. Plot holes and plot holes. So much to use. It will explained more later on. Now on to the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr.**

* * *

_"Bah! Stop it! Let go! let go!" whined a small tanned girl while clawing at another tanned hand slightly bigger than her own, that currently had her in a headlock. "Annnd how many times did I tell ya to not swipe the whole kitchen clean with your greedy paws eh? You didn't even spare my share! Now I would be the one mama's going to scold to, ya lazy pig!" seethed the older girl while ruthlessly digging her fist to the plump babyfats of her prisoner's cheeks._

_"B-but It was there for us! -sniff- Otherv-bise why out? And it was Food! -hic- I can't say n-no to Food!" sniffed the younger girl, then full out bawled, she was an ugly crier. really. Her captor released her, all fidgety and flailing limbs for few seconds then slumped and patted the younger one's head to calm her down._

_"Yes, 'us'. But Ya ate it all, its al-lright though, I'll do something about it, now please stop crying w-will ya?!" the older one obviously couldn't stand crying, being all flustered and attempting to soothe the bawling child. "More f-food? cook?" sniffed the child while staring with big glassy dark eyes. At the other's rigid nod with a strained smile, the child whooped then "Yay! Food! Food! Rosa fast! Come!" squealed the child, thick unruly dark hair spilling all over her cherub face while jumping up and down then taking off straight ahead._

_"Y-you! Call me BIG SISTER YOU BRAT?! even as she barked there was a big grin on her as chased her sister._

* * *

I stared blankly at the pale ceiling bathed in a pinkish orange hue.

The last thing I remembered while hovering the brink of muted consciousness was a smile as someone leaned over me and blocked out the sun and the sky with a laugh that was familiar yet a distant memory, almost foreign to my ears.

With another blink the image dissolved, gone, just like that.

I could feel the others. Three skies. a cloud. a mist. a lightening. My New Elements. Right. I internally heaved a deep sigh at the last thought.

I shuffled with the sheets around me to properly sit up with a feeling of wistful longing and a lingering tendril of sadness for the old wound of lost home, just then sturdy pair of arms helped me to sit up, I relaxed a bit when fingers tangled with my hair through which faint mist flames cocooned me in. Daemon.

"Daemon explained." my eyes snapped to the voice, it was Reborn.

I couldn't distinguish what he might be feeling right now, his face looked unreadable, well the half of it anyway, the other half was shadowed by his fedora.

I tilted my head but stared unflinchingly back at him, I don't know if it's because he's a guardian now but... I didn't find his soulless pitch-black uncomfortable, it's doing the opposite actually...I blinked.

Hah...must be the dream.

I licked my dry lips, took the cool glass of water handed by Dae to me, gulped down half of it, but continued holding onto it. "You must have questions then," I said softly while gazing out the window to the darkening sky.

"Most of which Daemon here answered, but some are there... which he says he isn't inclined to" I stared back at the amethyst jewels then at Dae, then back at them..I tilted my head minutely, as if to say go ahead. He narrowed his eyes at that then closed them and...he was back to his seemingly cheerful persona.

My lips twitched at that.

"How come we never met seril-chan~" he didn't even think It could be a coincidence, it was clear in the way he spoke. all self-assured.

" Hai, I didn't ever see you"..becoming the sky arcobalono, was left unsaid. I heaved another heavy breath internally ' you so owe me food for this dae' I grouched mentally while shooting a mild glare at said person, who only stared back amusedly. jerk.

" That's because I am not supposed to be here, future depends on thoughts, firm decisions, it's ever-changing. I believe your visions only show after a firm thought and/ is acted on and oji-san helped with covering me up especially from your vision, I believe." there was stunned silence and a nod after I continued staring at the young boss.

"And well, I just said I'm not from here and I don't mean that in the form of a parallel universe, I don't even belong in the original one." I said this while eyeing the Gesso Boss, then looked down at the residual water and downing that too. That just opened a new can of worms, one which I'm not ready to open now.

"I just don't belong here" I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Shy thin wisps of purple flames hovered around the already present indigo flames coating around me, it seemed reluctant, waiting, as if I would re- oh...my flames immediately latched onto them -a startled gasp- soothing, shushing the bleeding purple soulfire, nuzzling and petting -and I didn't mind her, I always felt sorry for skull- skull was dazed, he was literally melting into the sofa, I couldn't see it but I had a feeling that he was smiling. I gifted him with a soft smile, to which he straightened.

Others were silently observing our interaction. I met their stares head on -Be strong and brave-.

"I'm afraid that I have to cut this short, I have some unfinished business to attend to with the ex-arcobalano, we can continue this at a later time, so if you would please leave us alone to it now" I said with a firm undertone. I know that it was rather bold of me to demand this when I'm in their territory, but I'm a sky, and newly bonded too which was done in a confusing circumstance. so it wasn't a too farfetched request. For I know that they have some things to clear too.

* * *

It was only them now. The young sky did have manners, she had given an apologetic smile to the man of the house.

She seemed relaxed, gazing out to the almost dark sky through the window.

But they knew she wasn't, not completely at least. Her flames seemed happy, yet nervous. They could feel it through their bond.

"How" it was viper, understandable, even though Verde would be the one always on the hurry to get back on his lab, he was determined to have answers when he was curious, and from the looks of it he was curious now, if the strange glint in his eyes were anything to go by, while for viper time was money, and she knew they weren't just asking about the instant harmonisation. six simultaneous instant harmonisation.

" I honestly don't know. The pacifier makes the holder incapable of harmony for the rest of their lifetime, I would have said that it was because I was also a sky arcobalono, but you didn't bond with Aria nor fully with Luce" a stifling silence followed her statement.

"They already had guardians Bella, and if a sky doesn't have honest thoughts for their elements or carried reluctancy in continuing further, they won't be able to harmonize fully. In your case, the flames played a major role, you have the strongest flames I have sensed till now, Strong Skys can attract more than one guardian of the same element and I was the only one you had till now." again a stifling silence, the young sky blinked dumbly at her old mist then palmed her fisted hand on another flat hand with an 'oh'. though the tips of her ears had a pinkish hue. she was an adult dammit.

The newly bonded guardians reluctantly agreed in the safety of their minds that the sky's actions were a bit adorable only a little bit. though they blamed the unusual thought on their new bond.

Then she regarded them with a serious gaze, they instinctively straightened at the face of that.

" I understand that this happened in unsavoury circumstances, we have many misunderstandings and little to no knowledge about each other- it was the truth, she only knew little about the arcobalonos even before- and know this, I'm truly sorry for forcing a bond upon you all, make no mistake I don't mind having you but I'm afraid that's not a sentiment some if not all of you return so ... if you want I can bre- her skin was burning, it felt as if her insides were sizzling, but only for now, a thought projected by her flames, it was a clear warning from her soulfire for the thought- " they stiffened at that, her last sentence twisted something in their guts, this was ridiculous, they have been bonded for not even a day, with little to no prior time for bonding and yet... their bond was already this strong to elicit these reactions at a mere suggestion. They grimaced. she's a really strong sky alright. And it was a fresh breath to see not all skies liked to force a bond. And also truly mean the words.

They watched her tense figure relax as their flames soothed her... huh.

She stared wide eyed at her newly bonded elements who were staring right back at her with blown wide eyes. They looked unsure at this development.

"Your flames must be getting used to the growing bodies, it must be muddled a bit what with it being newly bonded" she smiled softly at them, giving them leeway for their instinctual actions for comforting their sky. They remained silent, skull was beaming, fon had a small serene smile, Verde, lal and colenello stared at her contemplatively, viper was just floating and reborn...he was staring. unashamedly. just staring.

"As I was saying, it's your choice, it would hurt but I won't force any of you into staying" they knew she had a tight leash on her flames now, if it weren't for the bond she would seem to have inactive flames and they were pros. Really impressive.

" If you would like to get to know me and then decide, I'm open for that too. I want this to work, that's all I've to say" she finished then continued her gazing to the now darkened sky. she was waiting for their answer.

After a long stretch of silence it was fon who broke the silence.

" I'm fon, the storm...and I think I would like to get to know you more." she beamed at him, "I am happy to know that, I would like to get to know you too, fon-san" she said with a soft smile, she got a small smile in return and a hesitant nudge to her flames which immediately latched onto them cooing, nuzzling and cocooning the jagged bristling flames in a thin layer of sky flames -now that they are hers she isn't jumping the gun and dousing them with a bucket ton of sky flames, her flames were nothing but considerate when it came to her bonds- he relaxed minutely at that.

"Skull-sama would like to know you more too!" enthusased the stuntman.

"I'm looking forward for it, skull-san" a terse silence, "Just skull is fine" he said with a nonchalant shrug, a stunned silence followed to that.Then an enthusiastic nod with a beaming smile.

"I would like to study this phenomenon, so don't have too much ideas, verde" droned the scientist with a bland voice.

" Of course verde-san" she was quick to console him, he gave a terse nod and that was that.

" Mou, I won't be here long...but I guess I'll try to make time for you, call me mammon" grumbled the miser.

" Sure mammon-san, Anytime is fine. I'll leave my number with you, just call me ahead" she sated them.

A contemplative silence.

"I won't mind too I guess, the name's Lal, a rain." completed with a rigid nod.

"Glad to hear that lal-san" she simply smiled at the female ex COMBUSIN.

The blonde rain stared at Lal, then shook his head, he stared some more at the ground beneath him then "Let's get know each other more, kora!" that sounded a bit wrong...a pink hue formed at the tips of his ears, still he stared resolutely at the young sky in the eyes. "Mmh..Let us!" she said determined, either she was completely oblivious to his unintentional innuendo or very good at masking her emotions.

They were leaning towards the former one, after all the one thing they learned till now about her person was that she's very expressive.

"I mean no offence but how old are you?" that was reborn.

" Hmm..here I'm mentally 21" a contemplative silence "And when you were cursed?" his eyes were searching, for any lies, deceit -heh mind-reader, more like an expert in body language-.

"I was 13" a stifling atmosphere choked them, she leaked small amounts of flames around the room, not touching them, but hovering close-by till they relaxed a bit.

She sighed softly, "As I said earlier, it wasn't my uncle who gave me the pacifier, it was all on me, no one else, he doesn't make them you know" she added the last bit to lighten the mood.

"All you?" a bland tone, honestly it's like he doesn't intend to make others known about the subject of his thoughts. '..am I being infected by idiotness?.. I think I might.'

" I released all of my flames once, I wasn't supposed too. That's why I am able to leash them so effortlessly, it comes as a second nature by now. It was the first time and the next day I woke up with the blinky -did I just say that out loud!?- um..the pacifier I mean" she lightly coughed at the end.

She received some amused and flat stares at that.

" What did you mean by 'here' ?" she didn't want to lie, but that doesn't mean she's alright with telling them about her now 'and she won't ever, not about khr being an anime at least'.

"That, Reborn-san is a tale for another time" she said with a mischievous smile.

"I look forward to meeting you again, then." he said with a smirk and she smiled brightly at them all, her flames happily yipped around, crooning happily, petting- nuzzling lightly with everyone and slipped back into her with a quick flash of orange in her eyes.

She flushed at the wide eyed attention.

" I-I apologize, my flames are quite sentient" she flushed more at the stammer.

"Or so the lady says" drawled a sly mist, "Dae!!" she whisper-shouted at her mist.

* * *

And it's finished, next up would be more on Daemon.

Ah do excuse the grammatical mistakes, I'm working on them. I know there are lots of them.

I'm open for Ideas, this is after the anime, so any help would be appreciated.

And thanks for the reviews, I really like reading them. Be open I won't mind. Just respect eachother's views even if you don't follow them.

**I will not abandon this story.**

It may take time with the updates. And Editing takes up the time when I'm free. So please be patient.

**And Be Safe, what with the Corona virus.**


	5. Interlude

**A/n: *** Rubs the back of her head sheepishly, ah...so I'm a bit late? Totally unintentional, I swear. But I did say I've no schedule. Still, I apologise for those who've been waiting. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, It has a little bit of everything.

* * *

We are all snatching precious moment's from the peaceful jaws of time.

\- cressida Cowell.

* * *

Their first meeting was born due to curiosity. It was a lesson well learned on the phrase 'Curiosity kills the cat but...Satisfaction brought it back'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He didn't quite know what he expected of the small silvertte when he first crouched down in front of the warm sand box where the child was monotonously dumping buckets of sand with in-between pats from her hard plastic shovel clenched tight around her chubby fists, the by product being a formless undistinguishable dark lump, two heads higher then her crouched height. 'Strange' was his first thought. It wasn't because of the wide breath the other parents were giving her, which followed through to the younger generation, her peers. Nor was it because of the nasty looks and whispers thrown in none too subtly around the air regarding her oddness for a simple morbid art, it was a just child after all. He clicked his tongue. Small towns like these are way too wary of a different norm from the normal even during these times.

It was the child itself which he found strange.

He liked children no more than the sticky gums which sometimes get glued to the soles of his shoes.

All they did was run around screaming and crying like headless chickens, and their energy was simply unending, impossible for keeping still and calm for more than a few minutes. The befitting term he would use to describe them would be of an annoying pesky headache.To put it simply, he has no patience to spare for the small hellions.

They like him even less in return, which he finds himself to being contend with. He has no time to 'play home' with them afterall. But sometimes.. its an inconvenience too. Children and animals are said to have a resourceful sixth sense, sadly oblivious to them. A good judge of characters, which he obviously isn't. This sometimes makes his job harder than it should be.

His unqiue quirk only scares them more. Hmph. At least it shies away the nosey ones too.

Back at the matter in hand. The child. Even someone like him can tell that its certainly not a normal behavior for a child that small. Most don't like being alone, now do they? Worse, being avoided like a plague around that age. Humans seek comfort from being in contact with others especially the children, it's instinctually done.

Still the brat won't bat a lash, soldiering on her daily routine without any regards to her surrounding. Her gait indicated that she was long accustomed to this. Interestingly her works are creative compared to mindless creations that others her age make, her arts have specific ideas regarding them. Morbidly creative, if has to say.

'No wonder the other children keep ending up in tears by the time she's finished' he idly thought.

Even some parents seem thoroughly spooked at the face of her art. Sometimes they would catch his mirthfull gaze and dare to give him dissaproving glares which he returns with a dismissing glance, not his problem they didn't find it amusing nor that they thought of him to be her gaurdian. It wasn't the first time he's been seen here though. He's been coming there for two weeks now. At first he went there for the veiw - minute peace - And the view around afternoons were passable at least.

Usually there won't be many people around the far end of the park and at that late too.

He has to leave in few days. But he's a bit curious now. His instinct kept pushing and pushing and pushing until he yeilds. Its an equally petrubing and annoying feeling. Distracting. And that... just wouldn't do, distraction is the last thing he needs now.

"That's creepy mistah" came the bland childish voice. He tilted he's head, not comprehending. She was still busy with her daily task.

"Alwabays staring, people would think that y'er a pe-pebo..pebofile..nah pedo!" she muttered still engrossed within her art. His brows briefly twicthed when he understood the word she was searching for.

"And, what does the young lady think?" he caught on the fact that she wasn't on the same page as them. Didn't necessarily include herself.

"Y'er interested...hmm..maybe more like curious? my sand" she tilted her her head while patting the lump to the emphasis of sand, but she was still not looking at him.

He gave a noncommittal hum as he shifted into a more comfortable stance, eyeing her in a different light now. The thought briefly crosses his mind that this is the first time he surveyed the child up close this carefully.

Wild curls swayed around her face, which was rounded with childhood youth and fat, hair a bright silver of midnight moonlight. Her nose, a pleasant slope, her lips plump. Thick lashes the shade of her hair obscured her large doe eyes framed by equally thickening brows. Her skin though was dark, rich, which contrasted quite radiantly against her light shades of eyes -assuming- and hair.

It didn't seem that she had ever payed any attention to anyone least to say, him. And she speaks and seems to know words beyond her age too. 'I think' he thought a bit uncertainly.

"How old are you?" he inquired instead "-now that mistah, oma said is exactly what a pedo would ask" he got a quick glimpse of silver before they focused back on the dark lump. German?

"Name then?" he asked undetered.

"Rude much?" she mumbled, mouth pursed in a determined set as she wiggled her sticky fingers.

"I'm Lucas" thoughts of germs and hygiene crossed his mind even as he continued.

"Sure, I'm rapunzel" his lips twitched.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that, miss has even shorter hair than any other regular girl's" it was true, her sliver locks fell just above her brows and were cut close to her scalp around the back of her neck.

"Who said i'ma girl?" she muttered with a scowl which came out more of a pout and pinched brows. Heh. "I didn't know sons were named rapunzel" he retorted back, sly smirk in place.

She visibly falttered then, "Yeah..well...it-it happens here!" stubborn brat. Does she think he isn't from around here? that's true but she doesn't know that.

"I know how it works around here" he said with a careless shrug. "Na uh you don't" it wasn't guessed, nor was it said in a in-the moment spur. Certainity. That's what he could pick up from her tone. Was it plain ignorant arrogance that comes with the age count? he didn't think so.

"Why would you say that?" she gave him a funny look, as if she couldn't understand why he's stating the obvious. what.

"Nobody dresses like that around here, don't cha have more pairs? or do you have too much of that?" he carefully avoided stiffening up from suprise, he couldn't even detect any kind of judgement from her tone. Just genuine curiosity.

Curiouser and curiouser.

'This is bad' was the alarming thought as the clogs around his mind turned rapidly when he took in their conversation carefully. About what it really entailed

He always was a curious one. And this is the most interesting thing that happened in a while. There are little things that startles the undead mist nowadays. And...he have to leave soon. A little too soon. Maybe he can figure this out before he leaves?

"And what would that be, young one?" oh.

That's a beautifull shade of silver, different from the several he'd seen. And he'd seen many in his long span of being a literal mist of personified soul. A bright shade of freshly melted mercury. With specks of dark slate grey thrown in-between. It like gazing at twin moons. Just more beautiful and dark...he didn't know he had in him to spout out random poetic quotes.

"y'er weird, wahh! I'm late, mein essen!"

'she resembles a humanoid dog' he thought with no small amount of amusement, as she shook herself agressively then took off at the speed he thought impposible for someone with such small stubby legs.

That was before he choked at the sudden swish of flying sand and at her abrupt crass declaration.

"See ya tomorrow, mistah PEDO!" complete with an enthusiastic wave of small limbs.

He shrewdly manuered the remaining sand to face the rude spectators and maintained an illusionised him to make his way away from the park while he dissloved in a burst of mists in midst of the chokes and alarmed stir they managed to leave in their wake.

* * *

Daemon spade glanced around absentmindedly before his gaze zeroed on his regular interest, a light frown tightening his features the longer he stared at said interest's deposition.

"Rapunzel" the silverett stared up blankly at him. "...mistah luca" she intoned, face twicthing with effort to mask her earlier confusion, at least she's making an effort.

"Lucas" he corrected automatically. She nodded resolutely "Luca" stubborn brat. "Your art is as morbidly beautiful as always, princess" she scowled.

"Don't call me that" he shrugged noncommitedly at her.

"Why, last I heard rapunzal was a long lost princess" he said with a mocking lilt.

"Silly luca, I'm not that princess, I'm rapunzal, just rapunzal, the one with short hair" was said with a glance filled with as much condencestion a girl of her age could manage, which was surprisingly more than he expected from such a puny girl.

"So which is it? You didn't answer that day" she asked in a mild tone with a critical look as she gazed on at his attire.

Was she...? she really was. With a sigh, Daemon reaches up to rub briefly at his temples then sighs.

"You come here a lot" he said instead.

"So do you" he got a reproachful look for his sidestepping of her question

"And I never saw you with anyone" he said with a casual tone. "Not suspicious at all mistah pedo" her squeky voice held a hint of strain which she tried to hide by giving him a stink eye.

"Of course, I have to meet some expectations to the name after all" he said with a straight expression, eyes glinting with amusement

She sent him an inquistive look through a side long glance, worried and searching, shrugged then continued on with her work.

Under the pinkish-orange blush of the pleasant afternoon the two shared a compatiable atmosphere filled with mindless quips and squabbles, while oblivious to them the ever present ice around their lonely heart chipped a bit at the sides as vibrant orange fluttered around dull flickering indigo flames in microscopic bursts.

* * *

The silverette was never much of a talker.

She hums. Observes. Listens. Learns. She says she prefers it much more than talking senseless gibberish. -pah! too much work- A Patient child and smart for her age, very much so. A prodigy? Not quite. Even while carrying abundance of knowledge in that small head of her's, she still struggles with languages, she still lacks in a lot of places. So no, not a child genius. She just seem mature for her age, her independence speaks of an adult, Strange...or maybe not so for an orphan suffering from abuse. The thought was quickly forgotten when he startle at the undistinctible feeling crawling itchingly at his skin at said thought.

She was just...different, yes, an old soul.

Those traits alienated her among her peers.

Seril stood apart, alone. And...perhaps he gravitated to her (again and again) for mainly that reason. -she was like him, back when he was a child; different and thus alone, but then-

Well, he thought wryly, birds of the same tree do flock together. Daemon assumes that is what's happening here.

* * *

And he lost himself in the maelstorm that was the puny silvertte after his daily excursions turned to weeks then months old. It was an alarming revelation he had, when he caught himself hesitating to initiate the gortesque massacare he had planned decades ahead, which would be a mighty push for the domino effects it could create. Hesitating for what? he couldn't understand that at the time. For the next few days he couldn't find it him to go back to the park. To where **she **is. To where she still must be soldiering on even as the cold eyes kept trailing her small form and scathing snide remarks with the seemingly oblivious and fake devil-may-care facade, where she waits for him with a warm welcoming smile, day after day, unflinchingly.

Its...shame he realized with no small amount of tredipation. Along with long forgotten other emotions

That was simply **unacceptable**. His curiosity was resulting in a liability now. Which he couldn't afford to have. One doesn't get this far by indulging their emotions. The brat was clouding his judgement. The **avenger** in him couldn't stand that -hOwDaReSHe- But the battered and broken age old soul of his coupled with his discordant mist flames absolutely abhors the mere thought of her disposal.

Which he couldn't understand. Confusion isn't something he experiences much nor does he enjoys it. He has figure this out. And quick.

* * *

Lightning lit the sky in brilliant streaks. Fog glomped everything and anything in its misty embrace. Thunder declared itself as sheets of rain pelted down starting a florenso of sounds. Howling winds mussed up all that its able to, leaving a scattered mess in its wake. A lone figure of a young man stood straight through it all, head tipped skywards with a pleasant curve of upturned lips. Slicked back hair darkened with rain glistening as the light caught the droplets drenched at the tips. The man heaved heavy sigh as he tugged at the drenched undershirt away from his collar bones, blank turquoise eyes watched on as his now unprotected gloved fingers steadily darkened under the rain.

He is an imbecile. An absolute fool. How did he not see this? Was he loosing touch? Of course not. Then **how**? It can't be her. He has decades of experience under his belt while she's nothing but a toddler compared to him, litterally and figurelatively. She did not even have a seal on her, who's this uncle of her who manipulated her subtly- but not too subtly for him- into leashing her flames like that?! a seven year old leashing her sky flames till there's not even a speck left behind!

He wants to know. He needs to know. Daemon was never one to handle defeat well after all.

* * *

"Beware of what one wishes for' has never rang so true for him.

He almost regrets his stubborness. Almost. But he knows he doesn't. Not when it came to the baby sky.

Now he somehow managed to sell his soul- a mist soul but a soul nevertheless- to the brat's earthling uncle older than fossil- which is older than him, small miracles- and got roped into being said baby sky's part-time butler -which he can't say he really minds- he knew the curiosity would turn into a liability (somehow he doesn't sound so bitter as he once did).

**•••**

He sighed through his nose as heard a muffled thump followed by a startled yelp.

Daemon reached the kitchen to see the the tail of her high ponytail swinging side by side as she rummaged through the cabinet. He took in her pale baggy pajama bottoms ripped at the sides, with a steadily growing red spot. He sighed again, this time through the mouth. Propriety be dammed in the face of the puny silvertte. This was for umpteenth time. It wasn't that she was particularly clumsy, she just forgets everything else when her stomach wails in hunger. Which contradicts his argument as she's almost **always** hungry. Where those unhealthy calorie filled junks and regulars alike go, he has to wonder. For all she eats, she's really thin and puny.

He was brought out of his -now a regular- musing as his constant nuisance let out a triumph whoop and a shiny packet riddled with amusing cartoons and a Curry flavoured R-A-M-E-N written in neon blocks was thrushed into his face. He snatched it out her hands then glanced back at her as she made an impatient noise. Eyes bright were with hope.

"Food?" she asks cheerfully. Daemon rolls his eyes but can't quite fight the faint fond smile that tugs at his mouth. He doesn't reply just places it down then to find other ingredients and utensils. She laughed then wiggled out of the counter to help him with what she could with a 'You are the best'.

He better make four more servings for later too, he doesn't want to be proded into making more after just one hour.

* * *

She treads the pavement before them confidently, carelessly, as though unaware that they're being watched -evaluated- by everyone they pass.

Daemon knows it's ridiculous to feel protective- seril's more than just a helpless -fragile- child, the procelian doll she seems to be outwardly.

Her 'radar' stretches to anyone within twenty feet. She's like a damn empath, her sensitivity with flames is frankly, astronomical.

But it still doesn't stop the alarm from trickling down his spine like cold water when he became aware of the footsteps behind them, footsteps that dog after them through every twists and turns. Someone is following after them.

Something flickers across his companion's face, concern and worry chasing each other in her eyes, before she stops abruptly and spins to face their pursuer. He's a step behind her, in time to see the glint of metal reflect from the light stand -there's a knife in a women's hand.

He doesn't even think about it, it's an unconcious action by now. By the time anyone can even blink the knife's twirling around his fingers, taking up a lightgrip. Hints of indigo dusts seeping around him, waiting to react at a moment's notice.

Except the women's isn't moving, her expression and stance that of a frozen portrait. Not even a blink. If it wasn't for the barely heaving chest the nameless women might have been passed for a dead.

Something orange flickers at the edge of his vision-

He's in awe as he gapes at the thin chains - two orange chains!- snaked around the frozen stature, slithering and shuddering- one of its end disappears into the bosom of the women while the other...seril? his eyes trail back towards the woman then back at his ward with those chains poking out from the small of her back.

His gaze stops abruptly at her contemplative expression as something disturbingly close to compassion grazes her feature.

Then, as he is contemplating exactly how formidable she could turn into under his tutelage for a foreseeable future - there's no immediate strain on her face, it didn't take more than a thought for her to control her flames to freeze the woman in her place and how many more people can she do that to at the same time before she exhausts herself?- before she reaches the woman with some folded cash and tucks something she wrote into her pocket.

"What...do you think you are doing here seril?" Daemon's voice comes out sharp, because is his ward honestly going to reward the woman's actions towards them

She casts him a contemplative gaze then strides forward to resume their course even as she answers him swiftly, "She was reluctant, didn't carry any severely harmful thoughts. And her will burned fiercely to protect something, no matter how dim they flickered through her."

"There's an abundant amount of desperate people throughout the would, so Is desperate measures that speaks for desperate time, but not all fall that low now do they?" he scoffs derisively.

Perhaps it was hypocritical of him. Disregarding his rather recent years, his early days was anything but luxurious, but at least he conned the higher echelons, be it be of the civilians or the mafia.

"People make bad choices, they are only human after all" she carefully manueres around a flock of birds pecking at the grains thrown by idle bystanders. "The woman made one. Nothing changes the fact that people like her deserves second chances just like any other person".

Daemon has an uncomfortable feeling that this isn't just about their would-have-been mugger.

Often if not more times she glances at him as if she can read his whole life histroy, yet after all that she just seems to accept his situations, accept him, as if there is still some good in him, as if there is still hope and second chances even for the likes of him...he's the worst of his kind, being a murderer aside he betrayed the one that's set in stone to never be betrayed especially by their own guardian.

His whole journey after Vongolia is painted in red afterall- it Infuriates him.

She Infuriates him.

All this seems to be done unconsciously, as though she just can't help it.

That worries him more than it should. (Did she know of him?)

* * *

"Taiga.." his silken was soft with worry even to his own ears, but he couldn't bring it in his misten illusionised self to care about getting mellowed right now.

He was still thriving at all the emotions he had felt earlier, trying to comprehend them, but it was an awful time.

So he did what he always does, his thoughts whirring and whirring. Mind compartmentalising at the speed of light from frequent use.

How could someone drown in an waist length deep lake!? the midget have to be an exception to everything! he thought as clumsy fingers fought to unclasp his outer robe. Wrenching it open then unlacthing them when it didn't give, even as he kicked his shoes off while simultaneously speeding through the small crowd. Pathetic vermins! Are they enjoying a show!?

* * *

He's...nervous.

It seems she gained her memories. (It's still a wonder...how she's a reincarnated soul. Is...it someone he knows? he doesn't want that. That would mean she was involved in mafia. That may be plausible no matter how much he abhors the thought, who knows maybe the Vongolia was directly responsible for her untimely demise -maybe even** him**\- that must explain why his soulfire calls to him, it's like a bright beacon, coasing his reluctant self each and every time. So warm, so bright, so open, they burn so beautifully it almost enchants him. And like a moth to flame he flutters around her, always wanting but wary.)

Would she still want him?

* * *

How was it? I'm a bit confused if I should have her reincarnation be known, the story is still at the infant part, I won't be able to change it afterwards.

I, myself don't like it when I read that in fics. But with Byakuran (and yuni) here and for possible ships with any arcobalano, the age gap would be too much.

Please do review your thoughts.


End file.
